Conventional design of solar panels are for each solar panel to be, essentially, comprised of a backing plate (substrate), an array of interconnected solar cells, electrical components, a flat and transparent glass cover that, together, are held within a weatherproof frame. Each panel will consist of a number of solar cells that are laid flat to form a plane and that are held between the backing plate and the glass cover. Tension is often achieved through use of the frame holding all the elements together and in place. Solar cells are often interconnected on a “string” and such that each string may form a row of solar cells in a solar panel. The solar cell strings, or individual solar cells, may be fixed to each other or a substrate through means of adhesives and in such a way that a solar panel's components become a monolithic structure.
A typical solar panel solution for a residence, or for a commercial purpose, will be a set of solar panels referred to as an array. Depending on specific site conditions, the arrangement of multiple solar panels may require hardware fasteners to be used on structures and such mounting may require roof penetrations to help secure each panel safely and permanently as the given life of a solar panel normally exceeds twenty years. Within the lifetime of the solar panel, or array, individual solar cells, solar panel components or entire solar panels may be affected with various forms of damage and necessitating a choice of solar panel repair or replacement. Often, there is no choice between repair and replacement. Instead, due to the method of solar panel construction explained above, affected, or otherwise damaged, solar panels are typically replaced even though the defect may be an individual component that should be easily replaced and may be of low value. Because of the typical solar panel construction, it is difficult, if not impossible, to make repairs within the panel. To address this issue, and the issue of long-term maintenance, some efforts have been made to address the issue of solar panel repair, especially solar cell repair or replacement, as represented by the following inventions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,908,348 (Kumar et al; Mar. 15, 2011) teaches us of a dynamic installation and uninstallation system of renewable energy farm hardware. This patent works to address the typical situation of a utility-scale wind farm or solar panel farm that are each developed overtime with multiple installations of turbines, or solar panels (arrays) and, in which, the software system must be re-booted to recognize the additional turbine, or panel, installed. This patent provides for at least one communications device to communicate with a hardware configuration database such that the software does not have to be re-booted. The utility of this patent is to make renewable farm operations more effective and efficient. This patent also works to establish the fact that renewable energy sources require long-term maintenance that may include the repair, or replacement, of individual components such as wind turbines or solar panels but this patent's utility is limited to software related to whole units of solar panels or wind turbines.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,989,729 (Zhao et al; Aug. 2, 2011) teaches us of the detecting and repairing of photovoltaic device defects. This patent identifies an approach to detect and repair shunt defects in solar substrates (cells) by utilizing a process diagnostic module to test the substrate and a repair module that electrically isolates the shunt defect, imaging means to identify the area of defect and that may further dispense an electrically conductive paste to implement a shunt repair. This patent does not claim utilization of this invention at a particular step of production or use, such as at test of solar cells, or at solar panel production or in the field after solar panel installation. However, the ability to efficiently identify and repair shunt defects has obvious utility in any of those situations. This patent further demonstrates the variability of quality of components that may exist in a renewable energy device, such as a solar panel, and the potential need for repair of the panel, or components of the panel, over time. It addresses only one form of potential defect in a solar panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,998,760 (Tabe; Aug. 16, 2011) teaches us of a manufacture method for photovoltaic modules including inspection and repair. This patent illustrates a method, during the solar panel production cycle, of identifying a defective solar cell and replacing the entire solar cell before final assembly (production) of the solar panel. With this invention, the typical issue of a fragile solar cell damaged due to pressure experienced during the manufacture (assembly) process is addressed via an alternative method of assembly wherein solar cells are temporarily fixed before test and final set into a solar panel. This invention also has utility in addressing a very real need to provide the highest quality final product (e.g., solar panel). As discussed in this patent, one typical issue addressed by this invention is the additional work and cost created for any repair due to the typical steps of manufacturing a solar panel with its component elements being adhered to one another forming a monolithic device. This patent is limited in its application to the manufacturing cycle and not the long-term care and maintenance of panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,617,505 (Shimada; Sep. 9, 2003) teaches us of a solar battery module (solar panel), replacement solar cell and method of replacing solar cell. This patent addresses the potential need to replace one, or more, solar cells in a panel after production of the solar panel. Specifically, this invention provides for the additional spacing around key solar cells within a string of solar cells in a panel to provide ample space for the removal of defective cells and the replacement thereof (including electrical interconnection). This patent recognizes the typical arrangement of solar cells in a solar panel as abutted against each other and providing no space to access and remove a single cell without damaging other cells or requiring the removal of an entire cell string and causing waste in the act. The utility of this patent is to contemplate the future repair of an individual element of a solar panel device, a single solar cell, and to design into the solar panel a means of improving the opportunity for repair. This patent is limited in that it addresses one approach of solar cell replacement and does not address access to the solar cell(s) in order to affect the repair or replacement.